Love Is In The Cards
by wereleopard
Summary: Clark cannot let Oliver destroy himself, no matter what. Things weren’t going as planned an older man who is trying to get into his pants and a younger man trying to get into Ollie’s.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Is In The Cards

Author: wereleopard58

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Clark Kent/Oliver Queen

Summary: Clark cannot let Oliver destroy himself, no matter what. Things weren't going as planned an older man who is trying to get into his pants and a younger man trying to get into Ollie's. What Clark didn't realise why he was so angry, it all seemed to have snuck up on him.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with

Chapter One

Oliver stared at the drink in his hand. Everything had just become to much. He tried to be the hero but he failed spectacularly.

What the hell was he thinking. He wasn't Clark Kent.

With a groan he placed the ice cold drink against his forehead, that was the other problem Clark. He tried to make it about Lois, forcing himself to believe that she was what he wanted and just like everything else about him…it was a lie.

Oliver had to escape he was so close to kissing that oblivious alien and that would lose him his friend. He had to get control of his emotions before he headed back to Metropolis and there was no doubt in his mind that he would.

He couldn't spend too much time away from tall, dark and gorgeous. Oliver laughed as he shook his head why did he keep doing this to himself?

XXXXX

"Chloe any news of Oliver?" Clark called out as he walked into the watchtower.

"Our beloved billionaire party boy is in Las Vegas living it up." Chloe said turning to her best friend. She knew how Oliver felt she went through of wanting Clark and not being able to have him.

She had wanted to talk to Oliver about it but wasn't sure how to bring up the conversation of 'I know you have the hots for our favourite Kryptonian would you like to talk about it?"

The moment Chloe finally plucked up that guts to talk about to him Oliver and gone.

"Ok thanks Chloe." Clark said as he turned away he wouldn't let Oliver do this.

"Clark are you sure that you should do this?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe I'm not going to let him self destruct." Clark looked at her his face full of shock.

The blonde petite dynamo smiled. "I didn't mean that we shouldn't help him." She paused for a moment not sure how to phrase it without cluing Clark in. "Maybe I should go?"

"We need you here, I won't be long. Oliver just needs someone to talk to." Clark nodded.

Chloe opened her mouth to tell him what a bad idea this was, her hair blew in the wind he caused as he vanished.

"This is not going to end well." She muttered to herself and turned back to the monitors.

XXXXX

Oliver downed his drink and grinned into a very handsome face, this is what he needed to get laid by a really hot guy.

To prove that Clark was just like any other man, alien….Oliver shook his head and concentrated back on the young man opposite him.

He pulled the man to him and kissed him passionately.

XXXXX

A tall older man walked in and glared who was touching his property. He would find a way to make him pay.

XXXXX

Clark managed to find out from Chloe where Oliver was exactly. He opened and closed his mouth, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Anger started to rise how dare Oliver do this? They were all worried and what was he doing???? Kissing some whore of a boy.

"Oliver." Clark said coolly.

Oliver pulled away shaking his head that was all he needed hearing voices.

He turned to pick up his glass and froze. Colour vanished from his face in an instant.

"Clark." Oliver whispered.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Clark stared stonily at his friend who he had been worrying about and what was Oliver doing …. Whoring. With a man.

Clark froze as it hit him Oliver was kissing a man. "Oliver,"

A older man walked over to them smiling, he wrapped his arm around the waist of the young man that had been kissing the blonde billionaire. The young man kept his face blank as fingers dug into his trim waist.

"Hello I am John Fuller and this is my," he paused for a moment, "companion Brennan Webster."

Oliver smiled brightly, the one he used when he wanted to get away fast. "Oliver Queen and this is my friend Clark Kent."

John leered at Clark. "Friend huh, I do like friends." He reached over and touched the young man's arm.

The smile fell from Oliver's face as he stepped in between them. "You've got.."

Clark's cell phone rang. "Excuse me." He said politely. "Chloe."

Oliver could feel Brennan smiling at him, what the hell had he been thinking. As soon as Clark got back here the two of them were leaving.

"Oliver." Clark placed a hand on the billionaire's shoulder.

Oliver turned and recognised the look on his face, something was wrong. He turned back to the two men. "Well we'd better." Before he could finish John interrupted him.

"I'm having a few select guests on my yacht. I would be honoured if you Oliver and your 'friend' would join us."

"I.." Oliver started to speak and stopped suddenly when he felt a arm slide around his waist.

"We'd love to." Clark said with a grin. Oliver turned to him and opened his mouth just as Clark bent his head and touched his mouth gently against his friends.

XXXXX

John stood and watched them Brennan was charming in his own way but Queen's friend there was something about him, something special. It could feel himself harden at the thought of having that gorgeous specimen laid across his bed. His fingers itched to find out what the body underneath the clothes looked like.

Brennan watched Oliver closely, he had enough of old men this was his chance on a young billionaire. He would be more than happy to be with the blonde handsome man, he would never have to fantasise of anyone else if they were together.

He turned and looked at John, he noticed where his lovers eyes were. If they worked this out correctly they both could get what they want. He would get the billionaire and John would get his next toy boy, maybe this one would like the pain and the games that John liked. It made him physically sick.

XXXXX

Oliver was dead he was sure of it, there was no other explanation. He couldn't stop himself leaning towards the heat of his friend. He tilted his head slightly and opened his mouth.

He was so going to hell for this.

Clark couldn't believe this was happening, how right this felt. He felt Oliver's tongue against his mouth and without thinking he parted his lips and the taste of his rich friend drowned out every other sense. This was what it was supposed to be like.

XXXXX

The two men slowly pulled back from each other both still dazed. Oliver shook his head, turned back to the two men, a smirk on his face.

"So when is the party yacht leaving?" He asked taking hold of Clark's hand. The alien had started this after that phone call something had happened for Clark to act this way, he would play along until he found out what it was. Deep down he prayed for it to take a long time to sort out.

"Tomorrow morning, the hotel will have a car waiting for you at 9am." John said gripping hold of Brennan's arm and leading him away.

Oliver dragged Clark with him until they got into his room. "So do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"The call was from Chloe, John Fuller has been linked with the murders." Clark paused for a moment. "A string of young men." He finished softly.

"Oh no." Oliver said quickly. "You're going back to Metropolis. I'll deal with this I'm not his type and he's not mine. I'll be safe." 

Clark glared at him. "Is that the only reason you want to stay?"

"What?"

"Well his." Clark waved his arm around. "Friend." He spat it out as if it were a swearword. "You two seemed to be getting on well."

"Clark you're not my mother. I can do what the hell I want." Oliver growled his eyes darkening with anger.

Clark took a deep breath and pretended not to notice how enticing that was, what the fuck was wrong with him. This was Oliver Queen one of his closest friends, one of his closest male friends. "I'm staying, no matter what he is I'm not going to let him die."

Oliver placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head and seeing the stubborn look on Clark's face/ "Fine let's go." He said as he headed back out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Clark asked.

"First we have to get you some clothes. I'm assuming that you didn't bring any with you." He waited for Clark to shake his head. "Then we are coming back here to practice."

"Practice what?"

"Clark they think we're lovers, we have to make that believable otherwise John won't come after you."

Clark took a deep breath and tried to steady his nerves. "Why Won't he?"

"We have to entice him, make him want you and for that he has to see you with me." Oliver said simply and he knew he wasn't going to hell he was already there.

XXXXX

Lex smiled as he took hold of Lana's hand. "Don't worry you're not John's type." He said addressing her concerns after she found out they were going on his yacht as soon as she had met the man he gave her the creeps.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He likes gorgeous young men. You are gorgeous and young but you are definitely not a man."

"So John Fuller likes men. Have you and he?" She stared at her boyfriend.

Lex forced a smile. "No, I was never his type."

XXXXX

Clark used his hand and held the door shut. Oliver looked at him with confusion. He waited for Clark to say something.

"Fuck." Clark said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Lex and Lana are going to be on the yacht." Clark said simply.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love Is In The Cards

Author: wereleopard58

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Clark Kent/Oliver Queen

Summary: Clark cannot let Oliver destroy himself, no matter what. Things weren't going as planned an older man who is trying to get into his pants and a younger man trying to get into Ollie's. What Clark didn't realise why he was so angry, it all seemed to have snuck up on him.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with

Chapter Three

It didn't bother Oliver that Lex and Lana were going to be there but there were a few problems about this situation that had to be discussed first.

The one thing Oliver had no intention of mentioning were his feelings to the younger man, from this moment on and for as long as he could pretend he and Clark were just friends and nothing else, at all, ever. Oliver sighed it was going to be a nightmare.

The first of the problems being Clark had to pretend to be gay and gay with Oliver.

The second Lex used to be his best friend.

Thirdly Lana, the love of his life.

Oliver shook his head how could someone like Clark be in love with someone like Lana. Now if it had been Chloe he could understand.

The hotel room rang Oliver walked to over and picked it up. "Hello," he paused, " we'll be ready." 

The blonde billionaire turned and looked at his friend. Clark recognised that look and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Well so much for practice, we have to get you clothes, get packed and out of here."

"Oliver I said I'm not leaving why are you buying me clothes?" Clark was a little confused.

"The boat is sailing earlier than we thought, a lot earlier. I'm sorry Clark but." Oliver paused. "I can tell them that we had an argument or I forced myself on you, something, anything.." He pleaded hoping that Clark would take the way out, but deep down knowing that there was a snowball's hells in chance of him doing that.

"What are you talking about Oliver?"

"Clark, Lana and Lex are going to think that you are interested in me." Oliver stared at Clark's blank face. "I'm a man." Clark stared at him blankly. "Clark you will lose any chance of being with Lana."

Clark smiled at Oliver his friend was trying to protect him, make him happy. When Lex was his best friend he did the same thing. "Oliver I'm going with you." He said simply, realising that not being with Lana no longer hurt as much not since….

Oliver watched as Clark looked at him and turned away what was going on in his friends mind.

XXXXX

Lex turned and looked at Lana smiling. "We need this, just you and I together away from everything Metropolis and Small….." His voice faded.

"Lex?" Lana asked her voice full of confusion, turning she saw the man she loved, would always love. He was walking towards them with Oliver Queen. Actually he was holding hands with Oliver Queen.

Clark smiled brightly at them. "Lex, Lana what a surprise to see you here."

"Clark, Oliver." Lex said smoothly. "This is a surprise. Why are you here?"

"So you all know each other that's good." John said as he walked over sliding a hand down Clark's back.

Clark moved toward Oliver, who dropped Clark's hand and slid his arm around the young man's waist and holding him tight against his body.

Clark loved feeling the warmth, he could just melt into Oliver's embrace.

"So you're here together?" Lex waved a hand between the two of them.

"Yes we are." Oliver said simply turning towards Clark.

Clark went with his emotions and moved forward, their lips touched and the kissed each other slowly, sensually. Arms taking hold of each other and gripping tightly afraid that the other would fade away.

Lana opened and closed her mouth Clark was….hers. She had no idea that her ex had any interest in men at all.

Lex wiped the shock of his face quickly and watched them kiss. That should have been him, not Oliver.

The two men were too lost in each other, the kiss became more passionate. Hands moved in desperate need to touch skin. As soon as they did it was a slow delectate touch, feathering over satin smooth skin.

"Boys, boys not now." John said a little too sharply. He wanted Clark for himself but seeing the look on Lex and Lana's faces he wasn't the only one.

No one else was going to have him.

Oliver and Clark pulled away from each other their faces flushed turning the looked straight into the eyes of Lex and Lana.

"Clark." Lex started to speak.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Clark didn't want to look away from Oliver. He had never had feelings as strong as these before. Now was not the time to do that they had a life to save and to do that he had to be gay with Oliver.

Clark turned and smiled at his ex-best friend. "Yes Lex?"

"What are you doing here with him?" He spat out, what he wanted to say was why was Clark here with his nemesis from Excelsior? Why didn't Clark let him know that he liked men? If Lex had known so many things would have been different.

He turned to look at Lana. In other words he would have not accepted the pale imitation of what and who he truly wanted.

"Well Oliver and I have being seeing each other and we wanted a quiet weekend away." Clark smiled brightly and pulled Oliver closer to him. "It's a good thing John dragged us away or I would have talked Oliver into marrying me."

Oliver pasted on his smile even though his chest ached. He knew at the end of this his heart was going to be utterly and totally shattered. But Clark was right, the greater good was more important.

John didn't like how this was going. "I think it is time you all got settled, let you relax a bit and then we can have dinner and discuss what we would all like to do." With that last bit he leered at Clark.

Clark felt with that one look his skin wanted to jump off his body and run away. He took a deep breath and smiled at Oliver.

Lana had to talk to Clark. Oliver and obviously done something to him. He would never fall for anyone, they were supposed to be each others true loves. Clark was supposed to pine for her.

Brennan smiled and eyed Oliver up and down. He couldn't wait to get to know him better.

Clark glared at the young man, he grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him away.

Lex stood looking confused Clark had looked jealous, very jealous. If Clark was lying then he had improved a lot lately. Something just didn't sit right with him

XXXXX

XXXXX

Oliver headed straight for a cold shower as soon as they got into their room, it was either that or jumping Clark there and then. If Clark started their 'intimate' moments together maybe their friendship could still be intact.

As soon as he shut the door he took a deep breath. He was sure he could manage without a heart.

Clark watched Oliver shut the door behind him. There was definitely something wrong with his friend because they had to pretend to be together he could find out what's wrong and between the two of them they could sort it out.

After all that was what friends were for. His cell vibrated and then did it a second time. There were two messages. One from Lex and one from Lana. They both wanted to talk to him and now both stating where they were. He sent a quick message back telling them both to wait and he would come to then.

Clark stared at the closed door, his x-ray vision kicked in and the first image of Oliver's muscular arm he turned away before he saw anything else.

He was so confused at the moment he didn't need to see 'more' of his friend.

XXXXX

Lex paced for a bit waiting for Clark to appear.

"Lex." Clark said softly.

"Clark you don't like men and even if you did what the hell are you doing here with Queen?"

Clark eyed him coolly. "You don't know everything about me Lex, it's been a long time since we talked and were friends. Oliver has become one of my closest friends why wouldn't I want to be with him?"

"He won't suffer your secrets Clark, he won't wait as long as I did." Lex walked over and touched his arm. "If Oliver has something over you just tell me and I'll do everything I can to protect you."

Clark stared at Lex a little longer, it sounded as if he were jealous. "Lex, I don't lie to Oliver. He knows everything about me." He paused for a moment. "Everything." He repeated.

Lex saw red not only did Oliver Queen have Clark but he also had Clark's secrets. He slammed Clark against the wall and kissed him hard.

Clark was frozen just for a moment before he pushed Lex away. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Clark I…" He stuttered for a moment. "I've always wanted you."

"That's your problem not mine or Oliver's leave us alone." With that Clark turned away, now he had to go and see Lana.

XXXXX

Lana looked in the mirror and checked her make-up one more time. She knew she looked but for this it had to be perfect.

"Lana."

"Clark." She said with a smile and rushed into his arms. "I've missed you so much. You know that right? You don't have to try and make me jealous by being with Oliver or that you have to find your own millionaire."

She tiptoed to try and kiss him. Clark pushed her away. "Lana you didn't want to be with me. It hurt at the time but I think you were right."

"I was right about what?" Lana whispered her lower lip quivering.

"That we couldn't be together. Lana I think we would cause each other too much pain. You hate my secrets and I can't tell you them."

"You think Oliver is going to except that?" Her tone going cold.

Clark shook his head déjà vu. "Oliver knows my secrets."

"You told him and not me?" She shrieked.

"Oliver and I are meant to be." Clark ignored the little voice that told him how right that sounded.

XXXXX

Brennan had sat and watched Oliver's and Clark's quarters. He smiled as soon as the young man had left he had to take opportunities were he could.

He opened the door walked in trying to work out what to do next. Brennan was about to strip off and join the blonde in the shower. That was when the door opened, smoke escaped and out of it walked a gorgeous covered fantasy.

That was the only way he could describe a damp Oliver Queen with a towel riding low on his hips. One small tug and he would see Oliver in all his glory.

Oliver stood there confused, he looked around and Clark was gone. Jealous ran through his veins he had run off to Lana to explain.

He didn't notice Brennan walking over and pulling the towel away. When he did Brennan's hand was wrapped around his cock.

"Oliver." Clark said as he opened the door and saw the sight before him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

All Clark saw was red. He stormed across the room grabbed Brennan by the arm, a little more forcefully than was actually necessary and pushed him out of the door.

Oliver turned still shocked at what Brennan had done.

"What the fuck was that about?" Clark demanded.

"I walked in here and he was here waiting. I didn't invite him Clark." Oliver said getting angry himself.

Clark acted on instinct he stalked over to Oliver and pulled him into his arms. As soon as he fingers touched naked skin all he could think about was wanting more.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Clark's body as they kissed passionately.

Clark touched as much of that smooth skin as possible. There was a knock at the door announcing dinner. The two men groaned as they pulled apart they were here for a reason and at this moment in time Brennan was the last person that he wanted to save.

"What's going on Clark?" Oliver asked softly still in Clark's arms.

"I don't know." Clark whispered as he stepped away he couldn't stop his eyes roaming over Oliver's amazing body.

Oliver couldn't help but laugh, now he knew what some women felt like. "Clark my face is up here."

Clark's eyes shot to his, face red with embarrassment. Oliver bent down, picked up the towel and wrapped it around his waist. Clark moaned in disappointment. He could see the question still in the billionaire's face.

"Ever since I saw you kissing Brennan. I…." Clark stuttered, "can't stop thinking about you, sexual." He clarified.

"Clark I..lo..want you but I can't be an experiment." Oliver whispered.

"It's not like that. Everything seemed to become clear when I saw you. I can't really explain it." Clark shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's see how thing go ok?"

Clark nodded. "I suppose you should really get dressed." He said reluctantly.

"I could always go like this." Oliver said with a laugh.

Clark shoved him against the wall, his body tight against Oliver's. "No one can see you like this." His voice deep and possessive.

Oliver took a deep breath. "I've never seen you like this but it is definitely a turn on."

"I go on ahead, if I don't we won't ever leave here." Clark said turning away. His hands clenching, tense with the effort to not reach out and touch that gorgeous body that was on display.

Oliver smiled as Clark left this was an interesting twist in things. Deep down he knew the young Kryptonian was going to break his heart but he also knew that there was no choice in the matter.

XXXXX

Oliver was not happy, if Lex, Lana or John stroked or touched a part of Clark's body one more time he was going to have to hurt someone.

He had never been like this before but he had to make a point as soon as Clark sat down he walked over and straddled the young man's lap pushing their bodies against each other.

Clark shut his eyes at the feeling, his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"Clark." Oliver whispered and lowered his head putting everything he could into the kiss.

Clark's mouth opened willingly, his hands slid down Oliver's back to cup that taut arse and squeezed. Oliver tore his mouth away and his body arched never imagining that Clark would touch him in a sexual way.

Clark latched onto Ollie's throat biting and nipping at it.

Lex opened and closed his mouth watching the ecstasy on Oliver's face. That should be him arching beneath Clark, feeling those kissable lips on his body.

It was too much Clark needed so much more. He got to his feet grabbed hold of Oliver's hand and dragged him off to their room.

John watched jealousy clear in his eyes, this was not working out the way it was supposed to.

"I guess their be eating something else." Brennan said with a laugh, which died quickly as all the glares turned to him.

XXXXX

Clark slammed the door behind them, the next thing Oliver knew he was naked on the bed with a naked Clark staring at him with hunger.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lex stared frozen in shock as Clark, his Clark, dragged Oliver away. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Turning he looked down at Lana, her eyes wide. At that moment he saw how she paled in comparison to Clark.

He had thought that he could make it work between them, it wouldn't especially because they both loved the same man and one day it would become between them.

Lana didn't know what to say or do. This was the last thing she expected and did this change how she felt about Clark?

XXXXX

Oliver looked and saw his clothes ripped to shreds. Clark followed his soon to be lovers gaze.

"You're rich you can buy more." He muttered moving so his body covered Oliver's.

Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath, now that was a mistake because all he could smell was the aroma that was Clark Kent.

He didn't want his friend in his bed for one night or a couple, he wanted them to be together for a long time He definitely didn't want to lose one of his closest friends over a fuck no matter how great it might be. The only problem with that was Oliver wasn't sure he was strong enough to actually say no.

"Clark are you sure?" He groaned as Clark started to kiss his neck, he tried to pull away from that tempting mouth. Clark just followed him automatically, whimpering at that slight loss of kissing that gorgeous neck.

He stopped when Oliver pushed his head away from him.

"It feels right." Clark said huskily.

Oliver felt his heart speed up. "It feels right?" He asked.

Clark moved so he could look into Oliver's gorgeous eyes and he smiled taking the billionaires' breath away, and stealing his heart again.

"Yes, nothing has ever felt this…perfect before." As soon as those words left Clark's mouth he knew that they were true and that the reason he had been so worried about Oliver and the whole jealousy thing was because he had feelings for this modern day Robin Hood. What was going on between them was meant to be, maybe it was part of his alien heritage to wait for his perfect mate before settling down. He was going to have to ask the fortress about it but later, much, much, much later.

"Clark." Oliver wasn't sure what to say to that, he never thought he would hear something like that from Clark's mouth about him. Lana, yes and he even had thoughts of Clark saying something like that too Lex.

His friend had just handed him his dreams.

"Shut up Oliver." Clark said with a smile as he bent his head and kissed him thoroughly.

XXXXX

Lex and Lana had ignored each other after that little scene. He needed to find Clark and talk to him and that was why he was standing outside Clark and Oliver's quarters.

He had thought, or hoped that Oliver had enticed into a sexual relationship and Lex had visions of being the one to save his ex-best friend but hearing what Clark had said, that what he had with Oliver was perfect.

Tears welled up in his eyes but Lex forced them back.

Lex Luthor was a fighter and Clark Kent was going to be his right after he destroyed Oliver Queen.

XXXXX

John could not let this happen, Oliver may have Clark before but now it was his turn. He was going to have to start the seduction face.

He picked up the phone. "Get up here now!" He ordered.

XXXXX

Clark had slowly made his way down Oliver's wonderful body, his mouth open and ready to take a hard and weeping cock into his mouth.

Just as he moved forward there was banging on the door.

"Mr Fuller has asked for you to join him." A voice said from outside.

Both men's erections disappeared at the murder's name. Clark rolled onto the side and Oliver groaned in disappointment so close to having one of his dreams fulfilled.

"Clark." Oliver whispered.

Clark kissed him softly. "We won't be going back to how we were Ollie. We're together now."

Oliver grinned at Clark calling him Ollie, it was kind of cute in a sickening couply way.

Oliver walked over to the cupboard and dressed. "I love you Clark." He whispered afraid to say it face to face.

The next thing he knew he was being held in strong muscular arms. "Oh Oliver, I think I am falling for you. This is new to me and when I do say those words and I know I will. I want you to believe me 100%"

Oliver pulled back and looked deeply into green eyes that were worth more than any emerald. "Thank you Clark." There was a bud of hope starting to bloom deep inside his chest. He had to give Clark this chance, to give them one to work even if it did shatter his heart so much that it would never be fixed.

He deserved to be happy damn it.

XXXXX

Lex was going to be sick, he was going to throw up over his very expensive shoes at the display that was going on in front of him. If he hadn't heard what Clark had said he would have thought it was a show that was put on just for them.

Lana had appeared in not a lot and was sulking because no one noticed her everyone's eyes were on the two men who couldn't keep their eyes and their hands of each other.

John was trying to organise what was happening, Brennan was eyeing Oliver like a fine piece of steak. Then a thought appeared, Clark did seem to get jealous very quickly, he could work with that. Slowly he made his way across to the young man who was going to help him split up the happy couple.

Lex knew he couldn't ask John because his eyes were on Clark as well.

Clark and Oliver were oblivious to anyone else. They were sitting down Oliver in Clark's lap. Which didn't seem to bother the billionaire but why would it especially when Clark's hand started to stroke Oliver's thigh and started to get higher and would caress one taut arse cheek.

Oliver bent his head and nibbled on Clark's ear before whispering into it grinning as he felt Clark shiver with excitement. "You've never been this obvious before. If anyone should be jealous it should be me everyone in this room wants you."

Clark pulled Oliver's head down licking around the lobe. "Well one of them wants you. He can't have you, you're mine." He growled.

Oliver felt himself harden, it must be an alien thing because it just wasn't like Clark. It was a shock to him to find out how much it turned him on for someone with as much power Clark had to be that possessive.

God that was fucking hot.

XXXX

Lex walked to Brennan and spoke softly to him, "We need to talk privately you want Queen, I want Clark."

Brennan nodded slightly and Lex moved away.

XXXXX

Clark turned and Brennan caught his eye. That damn kid was ogling Oliver, staring at the erection that was starting to become obvious and licking his lips.

He snarled at the other man holding on to Oliver's hips and he stood them both. The need to complete whatever was going on was becoming unbearable. Fear suddenly shot through him, if it kept going like this would he take Oliver anywhere no matter who was watching and if he wanted it.

Clark held up his hand and stopped John talking. "We'll see you in the morning, if anyone comes knocking out our cabin we will be ignoring you. We have plans, ones that were interrupted earlier." The Kryptonian's eyes were dark with desire, his face full of power and proprietarily. From tonight onwards Oliver Queen's arse and everything else was going to be his for a very long time.

What Clark didn't realise was that Oliver had been his for a long time.

"You're mine Oliver and tonight you're going to feel it." Clark said in commanding voice.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

N/B I have being doing a creative writing course, I don't think my writing has changed much in this but hopefully you will see some improvement over time lol.

Chapter Seven

Oliver was slammed against the hard wall as soon as they got into their quarters. An animalistic growl came from deep within Clark's chest.

A wave of possessiveness surged through his body he could still see the way Brennan looked at HIS Oliver.

"Mine." Clark roared, picking up the blonde billionaire easily in his arms and carrying him across to the bed and dropped him onto it.

Oliver blinked and there they were, both of them naked. Clark was standing at the foot of the bed panting. His muscular chest heaving with each breath he took.

Oliver had never seen anything as magnificent as the glorious sight before him. Clark Kent like this became the top natural wonder of this world, or any other considering his origins.

"Clark." Oliver sighed as his eyes wandered over the very masculine body in front of him.

Clark liked the way Oliver looked at him but now he wanted his friends hands on him. The young Kryptonian moved across the bed to lay next to the other man. "Mine." He whispered again, it seemed the only word he knew as he stroked his hand down Oliver's muscles until it wrapped around his weeping cock.

Oliver fell back onto the bed unable to watch Clark's hand wrapped around him as he pumped. "God Clark."

Oliver opened his eyes ever so slightly and the feral look on Clark's face almost made him come there and then but it wasn't enough. He wanted Clark in him to feel the power behind that amazing body as it owned him.

Clark slowly slid his finger in-between Oliver's legs. "Oliver?" He questioned the need to make sure that he didn't hurt his mate stopped the urge to bury himself deep within that very attractive body that was laid on the bed like a banquet.

"Lube, open me up slowly with you fingers until I am loose and then push in slowly." Oliver managed to gasp out. Every nerve he had was focused on Clark's hand that encircled his aching cock.

Clark flipped the lid on the lube tube and squeezed the liquid onto his fingers. He nudged Oliver's legs apart and pushed them up to his soon to be lovers chest. Oliver gripped hold of his legs and held them open for Clark.

Clark grinned and slowly circled the small whole with a finger watching as Oliver's body tried to find his finger. With an small motion he pushed it in and then out. Doing it continuously until it was smooth, he then added a second. He frowned for a moment and looked down at his erection. He didn't want to hurt Oliver so he had an third, scissoring them opening the whole more and more.

"Oliver." Clark whispered as he watched his friend push down onto the reporter's fingers fucking himself over and over on those talented digits.

"In me now." Oliver ordered.

Clark slicked up his throbbing shaft and took a deep breath. Taking hold of himself he moved forward and pushed into the wonderful tight heat. It felt like being home. This was the way it was supposed to be.

Little by little he kept pushing. Clark watched as sweat covered Oliver's arched body. Keeping one hand firmly on the slender him, the other he slid up the sheen covered body and then back down to the cock that was hard and heavy. Slowly he began to pump it.

Clark pulled back and pushed back in doing this slowly over and over again until he moved easily in out. Pulling out again he slammed back in hard. The two men groaned in unison. They both knew that this was not going to last. Oliver had wanted this for far too long and Clark hadn't known it could be like this, that this was how it was supposed to be.

Oliver was his for as long as they both lived. He released Oliver's cock and watched as Oliver took hold of it himself and started to pump faster and faster. His mouth open as he tried to catch a breath.

Clark took hold of Oliver's other hip and held him tightly and slammed hard into the pliant body. Oliver arched of the bed, his body accepting it all and wanting more.

He pounded harder and harder. He through his head back, veins showing on his neck with the effort of the oncoming release.

"OLIVER!" He screamed as his thrust became erratic and harder. His cock pulsed as he came.

Oliver didn't care he knew he was going to suffer tomorrow but he had waited so long for this and nothing was going to stop him. He moved his body in time matching each thrust. The tingling ran down his spine, he knew he was about to come.

"CLARK" Oliver yelled as Clark continued to thrust inside of him, still hard.

They both slowed down breathing heavily as Clark pushed in one more time and collapsed on the sweaty body beneath him.

"Oliver, I never knew." Clark gasped out as he pulled out and rolled to the side.

Oliver winced as he turned to look at the man he loved. Clark paled as he saw the movement. "It's ever been like that before for me either."

"I hurt you." Clark's green eyes were wide with worry.

Oliver reached out and stroked Clark's cheek. "Sitting down is going to be difficult tomorrow but no you didn't hurt me. You couldn't Clark."

Clark could stop the masculine grin that appeared on his face at the thought of seeing all their faces tomorrow as Oliver moved around slowly. All of them knowing what they had been doing, If the noise they made hadn't been enough.

Clark moved forward and kissed Oliver gently on the mouth.

XXXXX

John growled as he pumped hard into Brennan.

Brennan tried to get more comfortable but his hands being tied tightly made that impossible, He winced at each painful thrust. John was very angry at Clark leaving with Oliver. They had walked past Oliver and Clark's room and the banging of the bed made John even angrier. This was the start of punishment that he couldn't give to the blonde billionaire or his young lover.

Brennan but his lip as the whip hit his back with another brutal thrust.

XXXXX

Lex sat outside the room listening to Clark and Oliver he still hoped that they weren't together.

XXXXX

Lana stared down at her body and smiled. Clark had always wanted her, she couldn't lose him. She was going to give him what he had always wanted. That would show Oliver that he was only a substitute for her and a poor one at that.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Oliver lay cocooned in Clark's arms, a place he never thought he would be. One that he had dreamt about every night. All they had done was think of themselves, there was a reason they were here and that was to save a life.

"Clark." Oliver kept his voice low. "We need to talk."

Clark frowned his heart started to pound. "Talk?" Nothing good ever came from someone saying that.

"Let's grab a shower." Oliver stood and headed towards the shower pulling Clark with him.

Once the water was at the right temperature Oliver stood underneath the spray waiting for Clark to join him.

Clark took a deep breath and walked in. "You uhh wanted to talk"

Oliver placed a hand on Clark's face. "I love you, I want to be with you. I was in Vegas trying to forget about you. What I want to talk about is why we are here?"

Clark grinned brightly and it dimmed slightly thinking of the young man who wanted Oliver. "Do we have to save him?"

"Clark." Oliver said shaking his head smiling.

"He wants you." Clark pouted.

"Lex, Lana all want you. See there I have a lot more reason to be jealous and look at the history you have with Lana and Lex." Oliver shut up quickly realising what he had said.

"So I am not the only jealous one good to know." Clark leaned forwards and kissed him.

"Clark we have to make a plan, which means I am going to have to let Brennan flirt with…." Oliver held up his hand to stop whatever was going to come out of Clark's mouth. It seemed that Kryptonian heritage became very jealous and possessive of their loved ones. "And you are.." Oliver stopped knowing that he had to force the words out, "going to have to play nice with John."

Clark could see how the words hurt his lover. "The quicker we stop him, the quicker we can go somewhere and be alone."

"Where would you like to go?" Oliver asked.

"I've never seen your home in Star City." Clark wanted to know everything about the man he was falling.

"I can take you anywhere in the world and you want to go to Star City. Ok your wish is my command."

XXXXX

Clark and Oliver walked onto the deck hand in hand wearing shorts and nothing else. The sun was beating down.

Lex was not wearing a lot. Clark frowned that was unusual for the bald man. Lana was wearing what he assumed was a bikini, there wasn't much to it. Brennan and John were also in shorts. In Clark's eyes no one looked as could as Oliver, no one ever had.

Lex's eyes narrowed as he watched how Oliver was walking. Clark's face had a smug look that would make Lionel Luthor proud. He looked over at Brennan and nodded.

Time for their plan.

"Oliver." Brennan said as he sauntered over to the pair. "I hear you're good at archery."

Clark smothered the laugh that was trying to escape.

Oliver turned and smiled at his lover. His lover. He liked the sound of that, very much indeed. "Yes, I am quite good at archery." The blonde said as he turned to look at the man talking to him.

"I was wondering if you could give me some pointers. I'm not very good at it."

Clark rolled his eyes at the lame excuse, but it was the one they needed. Clark had to be bait. Nothing could hurt him, unless of course John had Kryptonite. How likely was that?

Clark made a mental note to talk to Oliver and x-ray the place. It was better to be safe than sorry.

"Of course, I'm willing to help anyone who has an interest in archery."

Clark pulled Oliver into his arms and kissed him lovingly. It was difficult to believe that everything had changed between the two of them in such a short space of time.

Clark's head moved to the side as he watched Oliver walk away. Why hadn't he ever noticed what a great view it was.

Lex walked over and stood and Clark's side, controlling his anger the best he could.

"He'll only break your heart." Lex said.

"He won't." Clark replied simply. "Even if he does it's my heart."

"Clark, I'm sorry." Lex whispered.

Clark turned around and looked at the man who once upon a time meant everything to him. The best friend ever, that was until the lies got in between them. Clark knew it wasn't just Lex's fault, he was to blame as well.

"What are you sorry about?" Clark asked.

"Us, I wanted so desperately to know everything about you. I kept pushing and pushing, I went to any length to learn what I could. I should have just trusted you."

"Lex," Clark paused. "This is just who you are, that is the way things are."

"I can change Clark, I will for you."

Clark stared at Lex in confusion. "Lex our friendship is long gone, there is no turning back."

"I want more than your friendship Clark." Lex paused. "I love you, I always have."

Clark opened and closed his mouth not knowing what to say.

TBC


End file.
